


Hold me in the dark

by Scynth_Robin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A little angsty?, Alternate Universe - High School, BFFs, Best Friends, Dean and Cas are in love but they don't know it, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Minor Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, Sharing a Bed, They date for sometime, no beta we die like men, not much interaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scynth_Robin/pseuds/Scynth_Robin
Summary: “Cas, I’m seeing someone.” Dean had been nagging Cas nonstop for over half an hour now. The dude didn’t seem to budge. It was like talking to a wall. Cas had been busy with an essay which was due three days later. Nerd. So, Dean dropped the bomb straight up, hoping it would get Cas’ attention. And judging by Cas’ look, as he finally turned to look at Dean, it worked.In which Dean and Cas are in love but they don't know it yet. I mean yeah, kinda like in canon but they are in high school here so, there you go.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 107





	Hold me in the dark

“Cas, I’m seeing someone.” Dean had been nagging Cas nonstop for over half an hour now. The dude didn’t seem to budge. It was like talking to a wall. Cas had been busy with an essay which was due three days later. Nerd. So, Dean dropped the bomb straight up, hoping it would get Cas’ attention. And judging by Cas’ look, as he finally turned to look at Dean, it worked.

“What?”

Dean was laying on the edge of Cas’ bed, while Cas was seated by the computer. Dean’s one leg was suspended below the bed and his other leg was propped up on Cas’ armrest, slightly pressed against his middle.

Cas looked taken back.

“Why you so surprised Cas? Do you think I’m that unattractive?” Dean put up his best flirtatious smile. Cas rolled his eyes.

“You’re dating someone?”

“Yeah. I’ve been wanting to tell you this whole day. But I’m too boring for you, huh?”

Cas sighed.

“Who is it?”

“Lisa.”

“What? _Lisa? The cheerleader Lisa?”_ Dean watched as Cas’ eyes widened. He smirked. Lisa was the most popular girl in his school. Literally everyone was dying to go out with her.

“She asked me out. Yesterday. In AP class.” Dean said. Keeping his voice cool. Watching Cas intently for some kind of reaction.

Cas just stared at him.

“Well?” Dean demanded.

“Good for you.” Cas turned back to his computer. His expression turning nonchalant again.

“Huh? That’s it? That’s all you have to say about it?” Dean now sat up. Irritated by his friend’s lack of interest. Or was he hurt? Maybe. When your friend of 6 years dismisses you, you are bound to feel hurt.

Cas sighed again, louder than necessary this time. He turned to Dean, again.

His expression turned softer.

“It’s amazing that you’re dating Lisa, Dean. I am happy for you.” Cas said, his expression genuine, looking at Dean carefully. His gaze soft. A half smile on his lips.

Dean felt heat rush to his face. He tore his eyes away and coughed awkwardly.

“Uh- yeah. Thanks Cas.” Dean was perfectly fine with bickering and teasing with Cas. But when Cas gave him that look, his perfect blue eyes wide and a soft smile on his lips, Dean always cracked.

He wondered what he had done to have this beautiful boy right next to him.

_Beautiful boy? Fuck- where did that come from?_

Cas turned back to his computer. Dean laid in Cas’ bed in a comfortable silence, occasionally nudging Cas’s ribs with his toes from where his leg was propped on Cas’ chair.

\-----------------------------------------------

“Cas, she’s just so awesome. She’s not just a pretty girl, man. She’s smart and witty too. God, she’s amazing, Cas.” Dean couldn’t stop gushing to Cas about his date with Lisa the previous evening. They had gone to a movie. And when Dean walked her home, she had kissed him.

“That’s great, Dean.”

“Yeah. She’s great.”

Cas hummed. They were driving home, from school, in Dean’s car. Every morning, Dean picked up Cas on his way to school and dropped him home in the evening. It was a practice. And if it was weekend, they would drive straight to Cas’ and Dean would spend the night with him. Dean thought it wasn’t really usual for best friends in high school to have sleepovers on a weekly basis. But he figured he didn’t really care. Dean liked being with Cas. Dean was sure Cas felt the same too. So why not spend time together?

“So, what do you want to do today? Criminal minds?

This was another Friday. They were supposed to head over to Cas’. But Dean had promised Lisa to take her to the roadhouse today.

“Hey. Cas. I have a date with Lisa today evening.”

There was a pause.

“Oh… so you’ll be coming over late?”

“No man. Sorry. I won’t be able to sleep over today. We’re going to her home after date. She wanted some help with AP.” Dean felt bad saying this. Fridays were something he used to look forward to. Just this Friday he had-

“Oh. Okay.”

Dean looked over at Cas. Cas’ eyes were fixed on the road. His eyebrows were furrowed,

“Cas, is it really okay-”

“Of course. You have fun. I have to work on my lit essay too. I’ll be fine.”

“Okay then.”

Rest of the drive was silent. When he pulled over at Cas’,he said goodbye and left.

Dean drove home. He felt a ting of disappointment. It was like he missed Cas’ already.

\-------------------------------------

Dean picked Lisa up from her home. She wore a crop top with high waist jeans and her dark wavy hair was pulled back in a ponytail. Looking stunning, as usual. They were going to the roadhouse, for dinner. It was usually, his and Cas’ usual dining choice. They always sat at the same table. It was like their seat was reserved, Dean could swear he had never seen anybody sit there.

So, when Dean and Lisa entered the place, all seats were full except for their usual spot. Dean led her to it.

“Ha. This is where Cas and I sit every time we come around here. He loves this place.” Dean said as he slid into the chair. Lisa sat opposite to him.

“Cas?” Lisa raised her eyebrows.

“Yeah. You don’t know him? He’s my best friend. If you’ve seen me at school, there’s no way you haven’t seen him. Dark hair, blue eyes, and yeah, tops every class he’s on. You’ve never heard of him?” Dean asked incredulously.

Damn, he was supposed to be with the guy right now. What was Cas doing anyway? Was he working on his essay? Did he decide to watch the new episode of criminal minds they were supposed to watch today? Shit, Dean should’ve told him not to. Should he text-

“You guys are close, huh?” Dean’s line of thought was disrupted by Lisa’s question.

“Oh, yeah. We’ve been together for almost 6 years now. Since we were in middle school.”

Lisa just stared at Dean. It took him a second to realize what he had just implied.

“No, uh- I mean, as friends.” Dean laughed awkwardly. Pretty much everybody knew he was into guys, but Cas was just his best friend. There was nothing else, really.

“Oh, alright.” Lisa said, smiling a little now.

The rest of the date was fine. They talked about their families. Lisa was a wonderful girl. After dinner, they headed over to her place. But Dean was rather distracted, he kept checking his phone like he was expecting message from a particular messy haired guy who had no reason to text him.

\----------------------------------------

Castiel was tired. He had been working on his essay for the past three hours. This one wasn’t due until a week later. But he needed a distraction to take his mind off Dean.

Dean. Castiel had thought Dean and him would spend the evening together. Cook dinner together and go to sleep together in his own bed.

But Dean, had a date.

Castiel knew he liked Dean more than he’s supposed to like a friend. He didn’t think about it. He knew he had almost no chance. When Castiel came out as gay to his friend in sophomore year, Dean had immediately come out as bi. Castiel had thought maybe their friendship could lead to something more. But Dean had showed no interest in him.

And honestly, why would he? Dean was talented, beautiful and confident. Dean was an athlete. Castiel was a nerd.

There was nobody in his house today. Gabe was on his night shift, like he was on every Friday.

These Fridays were the most important thing to Castiel. He missed Dean. He couldn’t help but be a little hurt over Dean cancelling this for Lisa. Well, maybe a lot hurt. He knew he had no right to be. Castiel was just a friend to Dean.

It was getting late already. Castiel ate the leftover mac and cheese they had from yesterday’s dinner and got ready for bed.

He got into bed and pulled the sheets over his head. He settled into an uneasy sleep.

So, the sound of clanging of his window woke him up with a start.

Was that a burglar in his room? Castiel panicked. Before he could make a move

“Cas, it’s me.”

Dean. His voice a quiet urge.

“Dean?” Cas gasped.

Dean had slipped in through his window. Castiel checked the time. It was 1 AM. And now, Dean was standing at the foot of his bed, looking disheveled, green eyes wide, lips slightly parted, staring at Castiel.

“Dean, what are you-“

“I couldn’t sleep. Felt bad about missing out the sleepover. I missed you.”

Dean’s voice a whisper. He almost sounded guilty.

Castiel sighed as he fell back into his mattress. A thousand emotions coursing through him. But mainly, adoration for this boy who thought he’d break in, into his house because he missed him.

Castiel settled in a comfortable position on one side of his bed, making room.

“Well, come on in then.” Castiel said, as he lifted up the blanket, gesturing to Dean to get inside.

Dean tip toed over to his side of bed and slid underneath the covers. He snuggled into Castiel and curled up, his face pressed to Castiel’s chest and Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean and pulled him tighter, like he belonged there.

Hoping Dean would know how much welcome he was, into his arms and into his heart.

Dean’s breath evened out soon.

Castiel slept with a smile.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean woke up with his limbs tangled to his best friend’s and his head tucked under said best friend’s chin.

He shifted slightly, trying to detach himself from Cas, and the movement woke him. Cas groaned slightly, shielding his eyes from the sunlight coming in through the window with his hands.

 _He looks so beautiful like this,_ Dean thought.

Wearing a ratty T shirt, bed hair in all its glory, squinting at him.

“Good morning, Dean.” Cas said as he detangled himself from Dean and sat up. His voice an octave deeper.

“Mornin’ sunshine.”

What if Dean thought his best friend was beautiful? He was just observing facts. Not like he was in love with his best friend or something. Except, he totally was.

_Fuck. I love him._

Dean knew Cas didn’t return the sentiment. But now, waking up beside Cas, snuggled into him, Dean couldn’t help but think what all of this could be.

He also realized 7 AM, first thing in the morning was not the right time for having earth shattering revelations about your best friend.

He was about to freak out. He pushed those thoughts aside for another time.

But honestly, since Dean said Cas and he have been “together” for 7 years, all he could think of was Cas. He knew it was not normal to cuddle with your best friend and think of them as beautiful. But he never dwelled to much into this.

Maybe it was because if he went too deep, he knew exactly what he would see.

_I am in love with Cas._

How would Cas react if he told him that? Would he be disgusted and leave him? Would he politely reject him? That seemed like something Cas would do.

Or,

What if Cas told he loved him too?

_Stop dreaming, Dean Winchester._

Beep.

It was Dean’s phone. He had a message.

_Lisa. Shit._

‘Come over mine today after school?

XOXO

Lis’ 

Shit. It had just been a week since he started going out with her. He had never been in relationships before. He would just drunkenly make out with a girl or a guy whenever he wanted to. He never really needed emotional support from them for some reason.

Dean thought, he maybe knew now. He never really needed them emotionally, because Cas was there all along for that.

Lisa was beautiful. She deserved someone who loved her. Not someone who was in love with his best friend and was half assing it.

\-------------------------------------------

Dean dropped off Cas at his front door and drove to Lisa’s house.

He was going to end it with her.

When he told her that, she said she understood. Told him she kinda knew he was “emotionally unavailable”

But, it left him rather fucked up. 

So, he went home and locked himself in his room.

He just broke up with a girl he actually liked for once and she told him she knew he was in love with his best friend. He was an asshole for ever subjecting Lisa to his bull shit.

He tried to calm himself down. He tried listening to music. But ultimately, he went into a spiral of self loathing, followed by irrational anger and then finally a full on mental breakdown.

He tried to collect himself. So, when he needed someone to pick up his pieces, naturally he went to Cas.

Half an hour later, he found himself crying into his best friend’s shoulder.

Dean had knocked on Cas’ door and when Cas opened the door, he had stumbled into Cas’ arms and started crying.

They were in Cas’ room, seated on Cas’ bed and Cas had an arm around Dean, rubbing his arm, trying to sooth him.

“Dean. Tell me what’s wrong. What happened? Dean? I am getting worried.”

“I broke up with Lisa.” Dean sniffled as he lifted his head from Cas’ shoulder to look at him.

“What? What happened?”

“I don’t love her.”

“What? You just started dating her. You could give it some time.” Cas looked confused.

“I can’t. I- I love someone else.”

Dean knew he was nearing a dangerous territory.

He watched Cas open his mouth in shock.

“What?”

“He doesn’t love me back.” Dean said quickly.

Cas watched Dean in horror.

“You love someone, and you didn’t even tell me?” Cas asked incredulously.

“Yes.”

A flash of hurt passed over Cas’ face.

Shit. On top of fucking things up with Lisa, he was also doing it with Cas. Cas probably thought that Dean was keeping secrets from him.

“Who is he?” Cas whispered. Cas looked like he was really in pain.

Shit. He was hurting Cas.

“Who is he?” Cas urged again.

 _You_. He wanted to say _you_.

“It doesn’t matter, Cas.”

“He turned you down?”

“I never told him.”

“What? Then how do you know he doesn’t love you?”

Dean paused for a second. He really thought about it.

“I don’t really deserve him.” A tear slipped down his face.

Cas cupped Dean’s face. He noticed Cas’ eyes were glistening.

“You have no idea what you deserve. You deserve the world, Dean. You deserve everything. You’re the most loving and kind person I know. Please, don’t ever say something like that.” Cas had joined their foreheads now. He was looking into Dean like he was seeing his soul through his eyes.

A sob broke through Dean’s voice as he pulled Cas into a hug. Cas rubbed circles in his back, holding him together in ways only Cas could.

Several minutes passed like that. Cas had leaned into the head board and Dean had leaned on Cas,

“You should tell him, you know.” Cas said. Finally breaking the silence.

“What?”

“You should tell him. He would be a fool to turn you down.”

He turned to look at Cas. In that moment, he could’ve sworn Cas loved him too.

“I love you.”

Cas’ jaw hung open.

He saw a serious of emotions flash through Cas’ face. Before he could feel the weight of what he had just done and before the panic could set in, Cas was kissing him. Dean made a noise which could only be called a whimper as he dove forward into it.

Cas’ lips were soft against his own. Dean couldn’t help but shiver as their lips moved together.

When they broke the kiss, both of them were panting. And then, they both started laughing.

As they finally stopped, Cas cupped his face and softly pecked his lips. And whispered

“I love you too, by the way.”

And Dean couldn’t stop grinning the whole time.


End file.
